BreezeClan/Roleplay
Roleplay Ivystar stepped out of her den, enjoying the light wind on her short fur. She licked her paw thoroughly and sat down, admiring the BreezeClan camp. Sunlight hit her and her face exploded with warmth. Birds were chirping, and mice were scurring in and out f their dens. But.... Something was wronge. Suddenly, the soft grass thudded. Dawnpatrol. Suddely, Plumpaw burst into the clearing. With an earsplitting yowl she exclaimed, "INVASION!" Ivystar stood up. "Who dare invade?" she yowled, and leaped to the apprentice's side. She started angerly towards the territory. 15:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) "Moonclan! Ivystar, come quick! They have attacked our medicine cat apprentice Dawnwillow!" Exclaimed Kinkpaw. "She is bleeding!" "Will she die?" Mossypaw asked Cloudnose. "Only time will tell......." Cinderstorm Just as quickly as it started, the invasion was over. MoonClan cats retreated, seeing that the damage was done. Cloudnose sniffed his bleeding apprentice. Dawnwillow was strong, she would make it. Suddenly, silence fell over the Clan. Kinkpaw came in. She was struggeling to carry a heavy object. As Cloudnose watched, he realized it wasnt an object. It was cat. Rainflight. Rainflight was the best warrior in the Clan. He loved his duaghter, Plumpaw and always brought her back freshkill. Cloudnose felt a pang of grief and wanted to yowl in dismay. But he couldnt. He had things to take care off. Plumpaw walked out off the apprentice den. The Clan had grown quiet and she wondered why. She was scared. But she faced it head on. She saw a dead cat on the ground. She felt sad. As she looked closer, she saw a familiar pelt. Rainflight. Stones of dread krept up her spine. Kinkpaw came and said she was sorry, that Cloudnose couldnt do anything. CLoudnose. The mentio of the medicine cats name echoes in her mind. He had done this. He had killed her father. Suddenly, the dread was gone and white-hot rage exploded in her. She ran and leaped, heading strait for Cloudnose. Claws met fur and Plumpaw started to angraliy scratch his back. 'YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" She yowled. Cloudnoses struggles were strong, but they became weak as she flipped him over and started clawing his belly. Crimson liquid exploded onto Plumpaws fur. It seeped into the grass. She almost felt sorry for him, but the image of her father scold body raged through her head. She didnt stop clawing. Suddenly, she saw Roxyheart and Lovedapple tear away from the crowd and rocked toward her. She stopped. Waiting for their claws to peice her fur and drag her backward. Time seemed to slow down. She looked at the barly concious Cloudnose. Her gaze met his throat. She could do it. She could kill him. She was torn between avenging her father, and doing the right thing and backing down. She looked at her father. He was dead. She growled and bent her head down. Her teeth me a bump on Cloudnoses neck. His throat. She couldnt. She couldnt kill him. She saw Lovedapple and Roxyheart nearly to her. She was glad, she didnt want to hurt him anymore. She whispered "SpiritClan judge you". 02:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) As she said that, time sped up and the two warriors grabbed her off of Cloudnose. He was still concious. Part of her felt guilty for leaving him concious to feel the pain. With a swipe of her claws. She racked his face. There, he was unconcious. Ivystar raced to his body and dragged him to the medicine cat den. Dawnwillow was now concious and tending to his wounds. She heard Ivystars muffled voice. "Will he live?" Dawnwillow didnt even look up. "Of course. From the markings you can tell Plumpaw purposly didnt penatrate anything." He'll be fine in the morning." relife sank through her. She never wanted to do that again. Shadeheart nudged her. 02:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC)"Walk with me." She did. Once they stopped she said: "I never want to do that again. It was horrible. I saw my fathers bosy and....I couldnt help it!" Shadeheart waited a little white before she said " We understand. Everybody in the Clan does." As they walked back to camp her clanmates nuzzled her and kept close to her. Everything was going to be alright. Suddenly, Cloudnose walked out, simply saying "I udnerstand. I forgive you." Suddenly, Plumpaw new everything was going to be fine. 16:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The next day, Cloudnose woke up. He stretched. His marks were already almost gone and he felt fine. Just a little stiff. He didnt blame Plumpaw though, loosing a family member could drive you to many things you usualy wouldnt imagine of doing. He sighed. The vigil of Rainflight was over. Plumpaw strode into the clearing and took a thin mouse from the pile. Cloudnose got his own vole, and went up to her. "Can I join you?" He asked. A look of unease bloomed across her face but she nodded. Looking guilty. He sighed. "I'm sorry about your father. But you have to move on and focus on your training." Plumpaw looked annoyed but he saw her lower her eyes, hoping he wouldnt see. She nodded. "Did you know my mother ran away to become a kittypet?" Plumpaw looked up, suprised. "Your kidding!" She said. She decided to drop the subject and start a new one. "If you were leader, what would my warrior name be?" She asked. Cloudnose was puzzled. He didnt no. "Hmm, how about Plumflight or Plumheart?" He said. He saw Plumpaw nodd in approval of the names. "I've always wanted my name to be Plumwhisper, because its mysterious, yet it draws you to it, you know?" Cloudnose nodded, it was true. After they finished their food, they said their goodbyes and sorries, and left. 02:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ivystar came out of her den to see Plumpaw and Cloudnose talking. Good. After yesterdays events division in the Clan wouldnt be good. 02:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) "Cloudnose? I miss my father. I want him back." Said Plumpaw. "I understand Plumpaw." Said Cloudnose licking his battle wounds. "No cat in the clan will ever want to be my mate now." Whispered Plumpaw to herself. "They probably think I am a killer!" "What?" Asked Cloudnose. "Nothing. Cloudnose, do think of me as a bad cat?" Said Plumpaw. "Plumpaw! Stop worring about that. I forgive you! The whole clan forgives you!" Said Cloudnose. Plumpaw got up and started to walk away, when Cloudnose called after her: "Plumpaw! Don't forget about training, and don't hurt yourself, because I don't want to treat any apprentice wounds! He said with a wide grin. Then Plumpaw, smiling ran over to her mentor to start training. Cinderstorm She was glad that everybody forgave her for attacking Cloudnose. Though she isnt sure she forgave herself... 00:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Plumpaw awoke on a grassy plantation with many star-y cats around her. "Where am I? Rainflight!" Said Plumpaw Ivystar sniffed the air. She didn't think the intruders were here anymore. But still, she padded into the territory, glancing around every corner. "They are gone. Learned their lesson," she muttered, and stomped back to camp, rather in a foul mood. 20:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadeheart padded in to Ivystar's den in a rather happy mood. "Ivystar? May I speak to you about Dustkit and Oceankit? I think they are ready to be made apprentices." Oceanfeather Ivystar slowly nodded. She thought about the two kits for a moment. "They are about six moons now, yes?" she meowed to Shadeheart, her tail flicking. "Then yes, I shall make them apprentices. Thank you, Shadeheart." Ivystar started to walk out of her den, and she beckoned her tail to Shadeheart to come with her. Her gaze trailed around the camp, and she looked for the two kits. 17:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Stormprickle watched. It would be good for Breezeclan to have more apprentices. Pricklestar Category:Roleplay